With development of the integrated circuit (IC) industry, oscillators have become an indispensable part of an IC, and the oscillators may be categorized as resistance-capacitance (RC) oscillators, ceramic oscillators, crystal oscillators, etc. The crystal oscillator which serves as an electronic component used for stabilizing a frequency and selecting a frequency has been widely used in mobile phone carrier communications, broadcast television, satellite communications, atomic clocks, digital instruments, computer program controlled switches, VCDs, DVDs, railway signals and frequency signal source devices in a communication system, and may also be used as a temperature, pressure, or weight sensing element.
However, due to the fact that properties of a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), such as vibromotive condition and working voltage, are susceptible to the production process of the component and the temperature of working environment, when the production process of the CMOS component in the crystal oscillator changes or the temperature of working environment changes, relatively high power consumption may be required to guarantee a normal oscillation thereof, thus, the crystal oscillator in the prior art has higher power consumption.